Setor R: Operação ECA
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Episódio 2 da série "Setor R": Após fracassarem em sua primeira batalha contra a Molecada, o Setor R decide invadir a mansão e recuperar o que foi roubado. Mas por causa da festa de adolescentes, são obrigados a ficarem mais velhos. Feliz dia das mães.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Setor R: Operação E.C.A.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Missão da Turma do Bairro, Operação E.C.A.

**E**xperiência

**C**omo

**A**dolescentes

14 horas. Quartel General do Setor R. Eram uma equipe novata e tiveram sua primeira batalha contra a Molecada da Rua de Baixo no dia anterior, mas estavam arrasados. Não só porque haviam sido derrotados, mas também porque a Molecada da Rua de Baixo havia pêgo um caderno com informações importantes do Setor R.

Na cozinha do Quartel General, Henry (Número 56), Myah (Número 48M), James (Número 25S) e Sophie (Número 76) comiam as frutas de uma cesta enquanto esperavam Sony, que estava na sala de comando com Fofa. Quando já estavam quase acabando com as frutas da cesta, a líder do Setor R entrou na cozinha.

**James: **E aí, Número 99? O que a Número 86 disse?

**Sony: **Ela ficou furiosa! Disse que, se a Molecada mostrar o caderno para os outros vilões, nosso setor estará acabado! *sarcasmo* Belos agentes nós somos! Nossa primeira missão e estragamos tudo!

**Sophie: ***lendo um livro* Podemos consertar!

Com o silêncio, Sophie ergueu os olhos do livro e notou que todo mundo olhava pra ela, curiosos.

**Sophie: ***suspirando* Querem saber como? Fácil! Invadimos a casa da Molecada e pegamos o caderno de volta! O que tem difícil nisso?

**Myah: **O que tem, coelhinha, é que o "pai" deles é o maior inimigo do KND! Se ele nos pegar dentro da mansão dele, já éramos!

**Henry: **Pena que não somos adolescentes! Poderíamos entrar na mansão sem problemas! Ouvi a Molecada comentando que os adolescentes fariam uma festa na mansão hoje à noite!

**Sony: ***olhos brilhando* É ISSO!

Sony correu até a sala de comando e os outros foram atrás, curiosos. Enquanto a líder mexia em algumas coisas com a ajuda de Myah, os outros pousaram os olhos num pacote sobre a mesa.

**James: **De quem é esse pacote?

**Myah: ***virando-se pra trás* Ah, é meu! Como presente de dia das mães!

**Henry: **Ih, é mesmo! Hoje é dia das mães! O que você comprou?

**Myah: **Uma blusa! Bom, terminamos!

**Sophie: **Terminaram o quê?

**Sony: **O dispositivo que irá nos colocar dentro da mansão da Molecada! Ou melhor, os dispositivos!

Sony estendeu 5 relógios, antes de cada um pegar um.

**Myah: **Eu já tinha inventado antes pra fazer as plantas crescerem mais depressa, mas agora dei uns ajustes e isso se tornou os relógios de crescimento! Aumentaremos nossa idade com eles e entraremos na mansão bancando os adolescentes! Se for necessário voltar ao normal durante a missão, é só tirar os relógios!

**Henry: **Ok, mas... vamos todos juntos? Não é melhor nos separarmos quando chegarmos à mansão?

**Sony: **Está certo, Número 56! Número 25S vem comigo e você vai com a Número 76, enquanto a Número 48M vai sozinha!

**Henry: **Por que com ela? Por que a Número 48M não pode vir comigo?

**Sophie: ***séria* Fala logo, Número 56, que você está com medo!

**Henry: ***indignado* Henry D' Alembert não tem medo de nada, muito menos de uma garota do deserto que nunca viu uma chapinha na vida!

**Sony: **Ótimo! Então vamos nos preparar!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Ás 18 horas, na mansão da Molecada, a festa já tinha começado. Os adolescentes estavam se divertindo tanto que nem notaram 5 penetras: o Setor R, na forma de adolescentes.

**James: **Ei Número 99, não é por nada não, mas você fica bem diferente como adolescente! Parece... uma modelo!

**Sony: ***escondendo o rubor* Obrigada, Número 25S, isso é muito gentil! Bom, é hora de nos separarmos! Como combinado, nos encontramos aqui mesmo em duas horas!

Todos concordaram, antes de se separarem.

**Myah: ***com as mãos atrás da cabeça* _Eu não sei o porquê, mas tenho a impressão de estar segurando vela quando a equipe se separa! _*indignada consigo mesma* _O que estou pensando? Parece até que estou procurando namorado, credo! Hoje não é dia dos namorados, é dia das mães! E, por falar nisso, espero que a mamãe goste da blusa! Custou 10 mesadas!_

Em outro corredor, Henry se sentia incomodado com o silêncio.

**Henry: **_É nessas horas que eu preferia estar com a Número 99 ou com a Número 48M! Elas são mais comunicativas!_

Henry despertou de seus pensamentos quando Sophie parou de andar.

**Henry: ***confuso* O que foi? Por que parou?

**Sophie: **Aqui deve ser o quarto da Molecada! A chance do caderno estar aqui é muito grande!

Esquecendo de fechar a porta, Henry e Sophie começaram a mexer em tudo: nas gavetas, embaixo da cama... até dentro do lixo.

**Henry: ***suspirando* É, parece que não tem nada aqui! Achou alguma coisa, Número 76? Número 76?

Henry olhou pra ela e estranhou que Sophie, enquanto olhava dentro do armário, estava com os olhos arregalados, coisa rara nela. E ficou mais confuso ainda quando Sophie começou a espremer o riso.

**Henry: ***andando até ela* O que é tão engraçad...

Ao olhar, Henry entendeu, antes de dar uma gargalhada alta: dentro do armário havia uma espécie de templo de devoção e, por incrível que pareça, com fotos de Myah.

**Henry: ***lendo uma frase, ainda rindo* "Myah is my beloved girlfriend"? Há, há, há, há, há!

**Voz: **O que estão fazendo aí?

Os dois levaram um susto e viraram-se para a porta, encontrando um dos membros da Molecada: Lenny.

**Lenny: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Por que estão mexendo no meu armário? Se estão procurando os refrigerantes pros adolescentes, estão lá no porão!

**Sophie: ***disfarçando* Ahn... obrigada! Nós vamos lá agora!

Antes de saírem, ouviram Lenny falar pela última vez.

**Lenny: ***sério* Se vocês, adolescentes, contarem que estou interessado numa agente da Turma do Bairro, serei a última coisa que verão!

Os dois concordaram e saíram dali.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Quanto a Sony e James, eles é que estavam mais perto do local em que o caderno estava.

**James: ***quebrando o silêncio* Ahn... Número 99, eu sei que não é o melhor momento pra perguntar isso, mas... o que você comprou pra sua mãe?

Sony ficou surpresa com a pergunta repentina, mas respondeu assim mesmo.

**Sony: **Eu não comprei nada! *sorriso triste* Não tenho mãe pra dar presente! Nem biológica, nem adotada!

**James: ***confuso* Como assim?

**Sony: **Desde que era pequena moro com meu pai, meu irmão e meu tio adotivos! Como nenhum deles é casado, nunca tive presenças femininas em minha vida! Por que acha que me visto assim?

**James: **Sempre achei que era porque não queria parecer uma patricinha!

**Sony: ***rindo* É bem provável! Mas e você, Número 25S? O que vai dar pra sua mãe?

**James: ***sorriso triste* Também não tenho mãe! Ela morreu há alguns anos! E isso complicou muito a situação da minha família!

**Sony: ***surpresa* Não entendi!

**James: **Eu venho de uma família pobre, mas esforçada! Quando a minha mãe morreu, meu pai entrou em depressão e foi internado! Quando conheci a Turma do Bairro, eu morava sozinho!

**Sony: **Então... se a turma acabar, você não vai ter pra onde ir?

**James: **Provavelmente! Minha casa era velha, duvido que vá estar lá quando eu for dispensado aos 13 anos!

Os dois pararam de conversar ao repararem que haviam chegado em seu destino: uma sala de segurança máxima em que o caderno estava, protegido por lasers.

**James: **E essa agora? Isso é muito pequeno pra passarmos, mesmo se voltarmos ao normal!

**Sony: ***refletindo* Hum... Número 25S, qual é a sua especialidade em batalha?

**James: **Espionagem e alguma habilidade com arco e flecha! Por quê?

**Sony: ***sorriso determinado* Eu tenho um plano!

De volta à Myah, esta estava mais perdida do que nunca.

**Myah: ***ficando irritada*_Quantos corredores essa mansão tem, afinal?_

De repente, aconteceu o que mais temia: o relógio de crescimento começou a falhar, vacilando entre aparência de criança e de adolescente. Em poucos segundos, falhou completamente e Myah voltou ao normal.

**Myah: ***olhando pra si mesma* Era só o que me faltava!

**Voz: **Número 48M?

Myah levou um susto, mas se acalmou quando percebeu que eram Henry e Sophie, também de volta ao normal.

**Myah: **Pelo que estou vendo, seus relógios também falharam!

**Henry: **Número 48M, o que saiu errado?

**Myah: **Eu não percebi que eles estavam com a bateria no fim! Quando ela acabou, voltamos ao normal!

**Sophie: **Só espero que a Número 99 e o Número 25S estejam em uma situação melhor do que a nossa!

**Voz: **Melhor do que a de vocês, com certeza!

Os três viraram-se e deram de cara com a Molecada da Rua de Baixo, junto com alguns adolescentes.

**Molecada (menos Lenny, que só ouvia): **Quando o Lenny contou que dois adolescentes estavam xeretando no nosso quarto, soubemos logo que tinha algo errado! E acertamos! Desistam, vocês estão em menor número!

**Henry: ***engolindo em seco* _Ferrou!_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

De volta à Sony e James, o plano deles de recuperar o caderno ia muito bem: com suas habilidades de arco e flecha, James disparou uma flecha perto do alarme no teto, com uma corda amarrada, e subiu por ela enquanto Sony segurava a ponta.

**Sony: ***fazendo esforço* Quanto doce você andou comendo, Número 25S?

**James: ***ignorando a crítica* Pode ficar tranquila que já alcanço o alarme!

James desativou os lasers e o alarme, antes de escorregar pela corda e ele e Sony poderem pegar o caderno, antes de tirarem os relógios e voltarem ao normal.

**Voz: **Fiquem onde estão, se sabem o que é bom pra vocês!

Sony e James não precisaram se virar pra saberem que era a Molecada da Rua de Baixo, mas ficaram assustados quando se viram cercados por vários adolescentes, três deles segurando Henry, Myah e Sophie bem firmes.

**Sony: ***berrando pros adolescentes* SOLTEM ELES!

**Adolescente 1: **Vocês quem pediram!

Os adolescentes jogaram Henry, Myah e Sophie pra cima, que teriam se machucado feio se não tivessem caído em cima de Sony e James. Claro que estes se machucaram feio.

**Henry: ***ajeitando o cabelo* Olha só o que fizeram! Arruinaram meu cabelo!

**Molecada: **Logo não terá que se preocupar com isso, Henry! Iremos acabar com vocês, aqui e agora, e recuperar o caderno!

Os cinco ficaram cercados no meio do porão, com a Molecada e os adolescentes em volta deles.

**Sophie: **Se alguém tem algum plano, fale agora! E rápido, estamos ficando sem tempo!

**Myah: ***mexendo nos bolsos* Devo ter alguma coisa pra nos tirar daqui! *sentindo algo* Ah, encontrei! Tampem os narizes, turma!

Confusos, fizeram o que Myah pediu, antes dela tirar uma bomba de sonífero poderosíssima e jogá-la no chão, espalhando o sonífero por todo o porão. Como preveu, todo mundo que foi afetado caiu no sono.

**James: **Vamos cair fora antes que eles acordem!

De volta ao quartel general do Setor R, Sony verificava se não tinha nada faltando no caderno.

**Sony: **É, está tudo aqui! Menos as fotos da Myah na parte do caderno que fala sobre ela!

**Myah: ***confusa* Por que alguém ia querer fotos minhas?

Naquele momento, Henry e Sophie lembraram do que tinham visto do closet de Lenny e caíram na gargalhada, deixando todo mundo surpreso.

**James: ***curioso* Pra Sophie estar rindo, coisa rara nela, a piada deve ser muito boa!

**Henry: ***ainda rindo* Não é uma piada! É que nós descobrimos que o Lenny... há, há, há... a Myah... há, há, há!

**Sony: **Falem de uma vez!

**Sophie: **O Lenny está apaixonado pela Myah!

**Myah: ***corando* Ju-jura?

**James: ***confuso* E qual é a graça nisso?

**Henry: **É que ele pegou as fotos do caderno e fez um templo em devoção a Myah dentro do próprio closet!

Silêncio.

**Todos (menos Myah): **Há, há, há, há, há...

**Myah: ***sorriso terno* _Quem diria: tenho um admirador secreto!_

Fim de transmissão.

* * *

><p>Sei que esse episódio ficou meio curto, mas essa foi a primeira missão do Setor R que eles cumpriram com sucesso, sem falar na pequena homenagem ao dia das mães. As próximas missões serão mais elaboradas. Se quiserem mandar ideias pra missões, estarei contente em ler todas.<p> 


End file.
